Menunggu
by kuudereloid
Summary: [K Project Fanfiction] Suoh Mikoto x Anna Kushina Fanfiction. Oneshoot. Spoiler Episode 13 Aku melihatnya membunuh rajaku yang tercinta. Aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya pada fakta itu. Jadi biarkan aku berdiri disini, bersama kelerengku, untuk mencari dimana Suoh Mikoto bersembunyi.


**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS EXCEPT MY STORY. **[K] Project** is belong to **GoRa Hands**

Kali ini saya mengupload cerita genre romanace, tidak seperti dua cerita sebelumnya yang isinya anu-anuan (?). Sejujurnya cerita ini sudah beredar sangat lama di media dan ini hanya _backup_-nya saja. Jika anda pernah melihat cerita ini sebelumnya (di wattpad terutama) itu berarti cerita saya.

Don't forget to review (not flame, onegai). Enjoy, nfu~!

* * *

~ Suoh Mikoto POV ~

Apa... apa yang telah kuperbuat?

"Tolong jangan paksakan kekuatanmu lagi, Rajaku. Kau sudah sampai pada batasnya" mengingat perkataan Kusanagi hanya membuatku semakin merasa seperti orang bodoh

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya, berharap semua ini tidak benar-benar terjadi namun pada kenyataannya hal ini benar-benar terjadi

"Argh!" aku berteriak, mengeskpresikan semua kemarahanku dengan api yang membara, menyadari betapa bodohnya aku yang menghabisi _Colorless King_ beserta _Silver King_ dengan kekatan penuh tanpa menyadari kekuatanku yang sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Suoh!" Munakata berseru sambil menghunuskan pedangnya padaku, tapi aku bisa mengangkisnya dengan tanganku "Jangan lakukan apapun yang bodoh!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" kataku dingin sambil menatap tajam pada mata Munakata

Ketika aku dan Munakata sedang sibuk saling pandang, tiba-tiba pandangan mataku jatuh kepada "wajah boneka" itu. Munakata yang tampak menyadari kehadiran Anna langsung memasukkan pedangnya kembali lalu mengambil kacamatanya yang jatuh di sebelah kakiku.

"Mikoto..." Anna mendekat padaku sekarang

"Apa?" kataku dingin "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang punya urusan di sini?"

Anna menengadah ke atas, memperhatikan _Sword of Damocles_ milikku untuk beberapa saat lalu pandangannya kembali kepadaku, "Mikoto, aku mohon jangan pergi"

Entah mengapa suara lembutnya itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Apa aku sudah menyakitinya? Aku tidak tau tapi rasanya aku ingin mendekapnya sekarang juga. Tapi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dnegan Munakata. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Anna terus di sini.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana" aku mengatakannya dengan yakin seakan-akan itu benar, aku hanya membohongin Anna, juga diriku

Anna menatapku menyelidik. Aku tau pasti dia mengetahui kebohonganku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku harus membuat Anna pergi dari sini

"Pergilah" kataku "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan"

Anna malah menggenggam tanganku sambil menggeleng tanda menolak

"Aku akan menemuimu malam ini di bar bersama yang lainnya. Jadi pergilah" aku berbohong lagi

Anna masih menggeleng. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya pergi?

Tak lama kemudian Kusanagi muncul di belakangku, lalu menggandeng Anna dan menatapku seperti aku sudah melakukan kesalah paling besar di bumi ini. Tapi kurasa aku memang melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

"Bawa Anna pergi" kataku

Kusanagi masih menatapku, lalu menghela nafas, "Baiklah" ia menggandeng Anna lebih erat lalu membawanya pergi

"Kupikir gadis itu tak akan pergi" kata Munakata sambil mendengus, aku tak meresponnya sama sekali

Urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Munakata.

Aku sudah membunuh _Colorless King_, namun sekaligus membunuh _Silver King_ dengan ceroboh. Bagaimana caraku membersihkan dosaku?

Munakata mengambil kembali pedangnya, aku hanya menatap _Sword of Damocles_-ku dengan hampa

Sepertinya aku akan menyerahkan diri kepada Munakata.

Biarkan dia membunuhku.

Aku tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya, "Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis"

Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat, sampai ada yang menyerukan namaku.

Ternyata Anna masih di sana...

~ Izumo Kusanagi POV ~

Pagi ini aku kembali melihat Anna duduk dipojokan bar tanpa melakukan apapun, kecuali bermain dengan kelereng ajaibnya itu. Ia mengingatkanku ketika aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dulu.

Pertama kali ia datang, ia dibawa oleh Nyonya Honami Kushina, tante dari Anna yang mengabarkan bahwa kedua orangtua Anna meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil. Di awal kulihat Anna bagaikan anak autis yang tidak tertarik pada apapun atau siapapun.

Anna hanya tertarik pada Mikoto.

Dan Mikoto sudah pergi... dibunuh oleh Raja Biru, Munakata Reisi. Aku dan Anna ada di sana waktu itu dan melihat langsung bagaimana Rajaku bisa terbunuh.

Aku menghampiri Anna dan membelai rambutnya, "Kau mau apa untuk sarapan pagi ini?" tanyaku

Anna menggeleng pelan lalu kembali focus dengan kelerengnya, "Mikoto pasti ada di suatu tempat" katanya

Aku terenyuh mendegarnya. Anna memang tidak percaya bahwa Mikoto sudah pergi dari bumi ini, mungkin karena Mikoto telah berjanji akan menemui Anna malam itu. Jadi setelah hari itu Anna mengira Mikoto melarikan diri dan Anna akan mengejarnya.

Aku membelai rambutnya, "Mikoto memang ada di suatu tempat, tapi tempat itu tidak akan pernah kau duga"

"Dimana?" tanyanya antusias

_Di lautan kematian_. Aku tak mungkin menjawab itu pada Anna. Aku hanya tersenyum menyiratkan bahwa aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya Anna bisa membaca pikiranku

"Lautan kematian" katanya "Apakah Mikoto akan kembali?"

_Dia tidak akan kembali_

"Entahlah"

"Dia pasti kembali" anak itu kembali bisa membaca pikiranku "Dan aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun"

Setetes air mata jatuh dimatanya yang mungil. Aku ikutan sedih melihat gadis imut itu menangis.

"Jangan menangis Anna" aku menghapus air matanya "Mungkin dengan makan akan bisa membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik. Ayo!" ajakku dan akhirnya Anna menurut

Mikoto, taukah kau bahwa Anna benar-benar merindukanmu?

=THE END=


End file.
